Ordinary - GrayLu Week 2017
by Anoriel Thiliedis
Summary: Day 3: Ordinary. Not really a summary here, but: when you like someone, even the most ordinary thing can be exceptional.


**Based on a song of Ana Mena** _ **No soy como t**_ _ **ú**_ _ **crees**_ **—if you don't speak Spanish, look the translation up! Or just read the fic, because the main ideas are discussed here xD The song itself is far from what I listen to on daily basis (yep, I'm a metalhead, the heavier music the better), but it kind of snuck into my head a while ago.**

* * *

 **This day's prompt was difficult, and my friend did not make it any easier! This is… definitely not what I'm used to writing. It was a strange experience and I'm not sure I want to repeat it :D my friend challenged me to write a story with as little dialogue as possible. Also, in exactly that kind of text.**

 **I don't really like it, but a challenge is a challenge :) I'll probably make it better, but after 5** **th** **of September – I have the worst of exams then ;( wish me luck!**

* * *

 **GrayLu Week 2017**

 **Day Three**

 **Ordinary**

* * *

It started one day during her sophomore year. Or at least Lucy became aware of it.

She'd simply looked at him and he'd smiled cockily, almost invitingly.

She'd blushed.

But now she was not even blushing anymore since it was a regular occurrence; whenever her eyes searched for him, there he was, already smirking at her daringly.

However, she also knew he did not look for anything that would complicate his life. Nor did he seek anything in particular or ordinary, or so she believed. Along with the rest of the high school, not to mention her friends who were repeating it like a mantra whenever the topic concerned him. It was just not like Gray Fullbuster.

Not that she was interested or anything.

Another thing she just despised about him was his attitude. Oh, how annoying it was! Because he was wearing only brand clothes, obviously showing his money off, he apparently thought he was better than others. He was cocky and arrogant. Clearly a snob. Lucy had heard a few times how he was boasting about what he did and how others were claiming him great. She was always rolling her eyes and walking away, not bothering to glance back.

She did not like this attitude one bit.

After all, had she wanted to, she would have boasted about her fortune as well.

It was a matter of modesty, really.

Still… There were a few things rather fascinating about the guy. For example his eyes…

They were blue. Dark blue, actually. It was a beautiful color, along with the whole frame. And they held more than that despicable attitude of him showed.

At some point, it became obvious the guy was apparently trying to steal her heart. Or so her friends were telling her. Which she could not have; sorry, if she were to choose someone for a boyfriend material, it would not be Gray Fullbuster.

No matter how hot he was.

Or how mesmerizing his eyes were.

A year passed. They were juniors already and she hoped he had given up. Nonetheless, he did not. She could not help but wonder what he saw in her. She was not ideal, not even close. The fact she had many friends and was quite popular did not make her perfect. It was making her look superficial… And she did not want it.

She was ordinary. Simply and completely ordinary.

Although the fact that she _was_ rather popular was contradicting it. None of his friends who had tried ever won her over; not Natsu, not Gajeel, definitely not Loke. So, what was he trying to show? That he was better than them? Lucy did not understand. Yet, she was almost sure he was trying to win her attention just to prove a point.

After all, no girl had ever refused him before.

Therefore, she thought, he was in for a loss. He would never have her like that.

She was not like other girls, chasing after good looks and an empty head.

Despite her efforts to ignore his attention, Gray started to approach her from time to time. At first, there were some silly pickup lines un use, some of them going like:

"Hey, girl, did you fall from heaven to be with me?"

"What time do you have to be back in heaven?"

"Hi angel, would you mind ride a rainbow with me?"

And her personal anti-favorite: "I hope Angels know CPR because you blow my mind."

Aside from using cheap lines on her, Gray was not overly consistent since she heard a few times on following periods how him and his group were discussing other girls, including taking them out and then home.

If he wanted to impress her, she was not buying it. Why would she be interested in a guy who was going through women like tic tacks? Uh. Annoying.

And all that talk about himself! As if anything he was saying were true…

Fullbuster was a typical Romeo playing with women, and his favorite bait seemed to be the gym. How cliché was that? He was all talk, zero creativity. One hundred percent _postureo_ , claiming to have knowledge which he didn't.

Lucy knew that type perfectly. And she needed him to understand he would not win that game.

Not with her.

Then there came their senior year.

He hadn't won.

However, he did mature quite a bit, she noticed. Lucy was impressed when he stopped going from chick to chick to chick. He also stopped making fun of others, began to help the younger ones, and even stopped bothering her almost completely.

Pity, because if he continued to show how much he'd changed, she was willing to give him a chance.

If he still wanted it, that was.

But maybe he discovered she was too ordinary? To plain for him? Not what he expected? Who knew.

After all, he had been chasing after her for the past years, he was bound to find out as much as possible about her. Lucy knew it was her choice, but she refused to be another conquered woman he could have for a week and then dump without second thought.

Now… it was a different story, it seemed. Because she would risk it.

Also, the prom was coming. A few guys had already invited her, but she was determined to wait and see if Gray would approach her. It was a perfect opportunity! If he _was_ interested, he would take her to the most important event of the senior year. Right?

Right?!

Well, nope. Luck's a bitch and a week later Lucy heard someone talking that he was already invited by Juvia Lockster, a junior. And he'd accepted.

So, she decided she would go alone. Just to show she did not wait for Fullbuster—or anyone for that matter—to take her there.

She told herself she was not sad.

Not at all.

 **PROM**

Lucy was sitting alone after a few hours of dancing, currently sipping punch and stargazing. The prom was amazing and she did not regret coming alone. She had so much fun it was simply unbelievable!

Moreover, she did not try to find Gray, not even once.

She was content with not seeing him with Juvia hanging on his shoulder and drooling over the man.

She smiled.

All was good.

Soon, though, someone interrupted those positive thoughts.

"Can I?"

The woman's head snapped in the direction of the voice and she blinked.

So much for not seeing Gray Fullbuster.

"Um, sure."

"So, where's your date?" He sat next to her and looked at the sky.

"Don't have one." She chuckled, gazing at him. "Yours?"

"Me neither."

Lucy frowned. "But the people—"

"Talk about whatever they want to." Gray sighed. "I did not want to go with Juvia, but I didn't send her away immediately. So, the gossip came to life."

She turned away. "Oh."

Silence fell between them and none was eager to break it for a while. Finally, Lucy glanced at him and found him staring. She blushed, but held her stance.

"What are you doing here, Gray?"

"Why didn't you go with one of the blokes that invited you?" He asked seriously.

She blanched. "What… what kind of question is that?"

"An ordinary one. One that asks for honesty."

Funny, she thought, how different were their definitions of the word _ordinary_.

"And you?"

"They weren't you." When she gaped, he continued. "I needed to take one last chance. After three years of chasing you, I think I deserve to know whether you changed your mind about me or not. I… admit, at the beginning, it wasn't supposed to be like that. It was supposed to be a flirt, maybe a few dates, but you were inaccessible. I couldn't reach you. It was new." He chuckled. "I tried everything… until I ran out of ideas. And then someone wise told me to stop being a dickhead and mature a bit. If that wouldn't help… well."

"So, the maturity thing… it was all an act?"

"No." Gray confessed and came closer, encouraged by the lack of refusal. "Neither are my feelings for you, Lucy. I really changed. And that's why I wanted to know—"

"And they weren't you."

"Huh?"

"Your question." Lucy clarified. "Those guys weren't you. I wanted to go to prom with you."

Gray opened his mouth in shock. Clearly, that was not something he had expected.

"And yes. I want to go out with you." Lucy said quickly, blushing even more.

And, finally, when the words sunk in, he smiled.

It took her breath away.

Why?

It was an ordinary grin.

Yet, to her, it was much more; it was the first time ever she'd seen him really _smile_.


End file.
